I, Demon Assassin
by ClearasDarkness
Summary: Shredder gets a replacement for Karai, and she is a demon assassin. (She is a demon who assassinates, everyone gets that confused). Blinded by lies, she obeys Shredder. But what it the REAL reason why she is following Shredder..? Lots of OCs! Review! No flames please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I would like you all to meet a new member of our team. This is Ivy and she will be replacing Karai for now."

Ivy bows.

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "You will listen to her for now on while I leave for some important matters in Japan."

"Yes sir." The four said and they bowed back also. The man put his helmet on his head and leaned over to Ivy. "Do not fail me." He ordered. Ivy looked at him and nodded. "Of course not, Master Shredder."

"So, since you bums couldn't obey Master Shredders orders, perhaps maybe I should." Ivy said as she sat down on Shredder's throne and got comfortable quickly.

"Um, we don't usually go until 11-" Fishface was interrupted by a low growl from Ivy. "I don't want to hear your excuses, geez! What are you guys?! Babies?!" Ivy snapped.

Rahzar growled. "Ok, thats it princess. I officially am not a fan of you!" He snapped and lunged toward Ivy. But when he reached out to grab her, she wasn't there.. but on the ceiling.

"Do you think you can defeat me?!" She mocked. She now had a wolf tail, wolf ears, fangs and big black wings. "You all are fools! Tiger-dude, your coming with me!" She ordered and then flew our of the room with Tigerclaw flying after her.

_"Ready to destory the turtles once and for all."_

**Hello. Im CAD (Clear As Darkness) I hope you like the beginning of ~*I, Demon Assassin*~. Please keep you hate to yourself! Thank you ^w^ **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dude, I haven't seen anybody, anywhere!" Mikey says. Leo nods in agreement. "I know. It seems, unusual."

"Got that right!" Casey Jones blurts out. "This is so boring!" Donnie sighs. "Might as well go back to the lair." He says.

Leo shakes his head. "No, keep looking. Meet back here in an hour and if you find someone, text eachother." He ordered, and then jumps down from the rooftop onto the ground.

Mikey sighs. "Welp, goodbye dudes.." He says and runs off, leaving Casey, Raph, Donnie and April.

"Lets go Red!" Casey says, grabbing April by the arm and dragging her down the stairs. Donnie growls. "No hold on, what if I want to be with April?" He sneers.

Casey rolls his eyes. "Well, she doesnt, ok?" He sneers back. Raph rolls his eyes. "April, you can come with me. Casey and Donnie _obviously _need to work something out." He says.

April smiles. "_Thank you Raph.."_ She says through her teeth and follows Raph.

Donnie folds his arms. "Nice going hot-shot." He snapped. Casey facepalmed. "Its not **_my_** fault!" He shouts back.

"Oh really?!"

Ivy smiles as she looked at the full moon. "Isn't it a beautiful night?" She asked Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw grumbles. "You aske me that already and I said 'no'." He grunts.

Ivy folds her arms. "Whatever. I should have brought the werewolf-"

"Bradford? No, no. Its fine." He says quickly. Ivy smirks. "Ok then.."

Tigerclaw sniffs the air. "I smell turtles.." He says with a grin. Ivy rolls her eyes. "Dude, im a WOLF. I CAN SMELL THEM TOO! And they smell terrible!" She groans. "Oh, you smell terrible too." She added.

Tigerclaw growls. "_Thanks.."_ He mumbled with sarcasm. Ivy smiles. "Your welcome."

Ivy flies in the air and looks down and sees a blue bandanna turtle with two long katanas. She smiles. "Im guessing this is one of them?" She says, pointing at the turtle, who obviously didn't see neither Ivy or Tigerclaw.

"Yes. That is Leonardo. He is the leader, other than Hamato Yoshi." Tigerclaw says. Ivy watched him carefully and can tell he is a well confident teen. She smirks. _"Well we can wipe that confidence off his face.." _She says to herself.

She turns to Tigerclaw. "You go down and greet him. I will come down in a little bit. I want to see how he fights." She says. Tigerclaw nods and jumps down.

The turtle turns around and takes out his katanas. "Finally! Some action!" He exclaims. Tigerclaw chuckles. "You might be getting a little too much action today.." He whispers. But the turtle heard him. "Hu?"

Tigerclaw ignored him and slammed him to the wall. "_Today is the day of the end of your little turtle life."_

**_So? How did you like the first chapter!? Please keep your hate to yourself! I want to thank 'Angel of Change' for making my story one of her favorites. Thank you so much! _**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo pushes Tigerclaw off himself and narrowed his blue eyes. "What does that mean?" He demands, as Tigerclaw shoots his gun at Leo.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out turtle." He snaps.

Ivy smiles and quickly, but quietly runs over behind Leo and knocks him over onto his stomach.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you, Leonardo." She says, with a smirk. She took out her four-foot long sword and pointed it at the back of Leo's head. "I know I just met you but, whoever is the enemy of my master is my enemy also." She says. She raises her sword, ready to strike, but Leo was quick and took out his katana to block her sword.

But Leo did not know her strength and had trouble trying to stop the sword from touching his skin. Ivy smirks. "I thought Shredder's foes where more... Oh I dont know, _hard to fight? _This is a little puppy fight!"

Leo breathes in and out, losing strength. "Yeah, but my brothers and friends aren't here yet." He retorted. Ivy scoffed. "Oh, im _terrified. _Some one please help me!" She said sarcastically. Leo kicked her in the stomach and stood up.

Tigerclaw growls and jumps ready to pounce on the leader, but Leo saw it coming and kicked the assassin, sending him flying into a wall.

Ivy gets up and smiles. "Wow, nice kick." She says. Leo holds his katana's tighter. "_Who is this girl?!" _He wondered. "Im Ivy Midnight, if you were wondering. Wanted in many states and countries. Even more than kitty over there." She says, glancing at Tigerclaw who glared and snarled back.

"Im a demon. Demon assassin. I dont assassinate demons, I am the demon who assassinates. People get this mixed up." She grumbles, rolling her eyes.

Leo stuttered. "How did you know I thought that?" He asked. Ivy sighs. "I can sort of read minds. Not all of it, but some." She shakes her head. "_He is catching me off guard! Stupid!" _

Ivy growls. "Tigerclaw, finish him. Im going to look for his brothers and friends and drag them here." She orders. Tigerclaw smiles. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo breathed in and out hard. "Where did Shredder find her?" He asked. Tigerclaw shrugged. "Shredder knew she had a terrible past and that she doesn't care about anything. Honestly, I dont think thats true, but she does have an evil spirit." He smirked.

Leo sighs. _This is going to be a problem. Not only is she really tough, but she is a demon! We have never fought something like this before.._

Tigerclaw took out a machete and held it close to Leonardo's neck and was ready to strike when something hit him on the back.

"I'LL SAVE YOU LEO!"

It was Mikey! He smirks and swings his nunchucks around Tigerclaws wrist and swings him around like a lasso. "Where is everyone else?" Leo asks. Mikey shrugs and throws Tigerclaw to a wall. "How should I know, dude?" He replied. Leo suddenly became worried and thought about Ivy.

"Mikey, we need to find them **now**!" Leo demands. Mikey gives his brother a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Because if we don't, we might never see them again."

00000000

April, Raph, Donnie and Casey walked along the rooftops. Raph and April knew putting Casey and Donnie together would be a terrible idea so they all just stayed together.

Flying behind them, Ivy watched them with her scarlet colored eyes. She narrows them and jumps down, landing on a trash can on purpose to catch the four's attention.

"What was that?" April says, turning around slowly. Raph rolls eyes eyes. "Probably just a cat." He grunts.

Donnie sighs. "Lets check it out." He says and walks past everyone and looks down. Nothing.

"Um, April there is nothing." Raph says, stating the obvious. April groaned. "But I heard something!"

_"For evils sake would they just come over!?" _Ivy thinks to herself. She growls and walks behind them and taps on Raph's shoulder.

Raph turns and looks at Ivy and slowly takes out his sai's. "Who are you?" He asks cautiously. Ivy smiles, showing her fangs and her eyes glowing a bright red. "Your worst nightmare.."


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long.. School..  
So anyways glad you all like Ivy so far..hehe  
I dont own TMNT but I do own Ivy and other OC's. I am introducing new OC's in this chapter, yay! **

**Chapter 4**

"Come on princess, you haven't even landed a punch on me!" Raph taunted. Ivy narrowed her eyes. _Whats his prob? I punched him a billion times! _Ivy charges at him, but ends up getting hit in the head with Donnie's bo-staff.

Ivy swings her legs, knocking Donnie and Raph to their feet. She gets up and finally manages to take out her sword.

"BOOYAHKASHA!" Mikey yelled, swinging his nunckucks and runs toward Ivy. She smiles and kicks him in the stomach.

"Well, it was fun and all, but I think I am going to have to finish you-" "I don't think so!" Ivy turns and sees Leo charging to her and stabs her, right in her arm.

Ivy cries out in pain and falls on the ground. Her eyes glow a bright red, her powers trying to heal her wound as quick as it can. She gets up weakly and growls. "This isnt over!" She snarls and flies away.

* * *

"W-Where is Tigerclaw?" Ivy snaps, clutching her wounded arm. Rahzar growls. "He is cleaning up. I guess the fight was good, yes?" He said. Ivy glares at him and sits on Shredder's throne.

_Stupid turtles, they sliced my arm! They will pay.._

"Im going to clean my myself.. Dismissed."

* * *

"Wow guys, looks like you got a heck of a fight!" Casey exclaims. Raph grumbles. "It ain't happen'in next time'." He retorts.

"Tell me, was it some ugly Purple Dragons? Or Fishface, or Rahzar, or Tigerclaw?" Casey asks. Leo rubs his neck. "How about, a demon assassin?" Leo says.

April folds her arms. "A- what?" "Ddduuudddeee, no way! A _demon? _Wicked!" Casey said. Raph shakes his head. "Say that to my black eye!" He snaps.

"Im going to call her, Wolfie!" Mikey says. Leo shakes his head. "She already has a name, her name is Ivy."

Mikey frowns. "Dude, dont mess with my mojo!" He complains.

"We are going to have to watch out for her, she is super dangerous.."

* * *

_The Next Night..._

Ivy sat in her "room" and glares at her arm where _that stupid, not good blue turtle _stabbed her. She growls, gets up and walks out but when she opens the door, Fishface stood there at the door.

She hisses. "Beat it fish. I need to show those turtles who's boss!" She snaps. Fishface points at her. "I dont think so. You need to rest." He replies. Ivy obviously didn't care what he said and pushes by him.

"Your not the boss of me _fish._" She retorts. "My arm feels fine, its just bloody thats all." She rolls her eyes. "Im going back out there. I will call when I need back up. If _any of you follow me you will die, understand?_" She growls. Everyone nods.

"Good. Hopefully I won't take long, I want it get this over with." She grumbles and walks out.

* * *

"Lillian Amber Moon, get your BUTT OF MY BED!"

Lily looks at her older sister, Kasper, and folds her arms. "You put Shadow in the toilet and scared the crap out of me! I don't think so!" Lily retorts back.

Kasper giggles and nuzzles Shadow, her black and white ferret, who perched on her shoulder. "Yeah, that was pretty funny.." Kasper admits. "But_you _missy crossed the line by getting on my bed! Thats private property!" Kasper snaps, narrowing her emerald green eyes at Lily's chocolate brown ones. _  
_

"Fine, but no more pranks for the week! Promise?" Lily says, getting off Kasper's bed. Kasper crosses her fingers behind her back. "Promise." She lies. Lily nods. "Good, Mom ordered pizza for dinner by the way."

"YES!" Kasper fist pumped the air, almost knocking Shadow off her shoulder. "Whoops, sorry little dude. Dont want you to fall." She says, kisses his head. Shadow squeaks and jumps off her shoulder and runs to the kitchen.

_Ding, Dong!_

Kasper cupped her hands around her mouth. "I'LL GET IT! IMMA COMING!" She yells and rushes to the door, hoping it was the pizza man. When Kasper opens the door she finds its really her friends Rose and Ace.

Rose grins, waves excitedly. "Hey! Your mom said I could come over so I did." She said. Ace shrugs, "I just followed her." She grumbles. Kasper rolls her eyes. "Well no one cares, get in here its snowing for crying out loud!" Kasper snaps and gestures them in.

Ace didn't mind the cold, she loved it. Her black leather jacket, jeans, boots and biker gloves she wore all the time kept her nice and warm, while Rose turns into a Rose-icle the moment she gets cold.

"I was hoping you were the pizza dude to bring pizza.." Kasper pouts. Ace rolls her eyes behind her black sunglasses. "Go cry a river some where else.." She mumbles. Kasper shakes her head. "Uh, pass.."

Lily walks over to see who came in. "Oh, hey Rose, Ace." She says, waving a little. Ace nods, "Sup." Rose smiles. "Heyy Lily, how are you?" She asks. Lily glares at Kasper. "There have been better days.." She mumbled. Rose nods.

Rose has known Kasper and Lily since Pre-K and have always been friends then. Ace on the other hand, they have only been friends for about two years. Lily is still surprised she does hang out with her insane sister Kasper and bossy friend Rose. Ace was the kind of girl who liked the quiet and loved violence.

The door bell rings again and Kasper screams at the top of her lungs. "OMG, MOTHER! DA PIZZA IS HERE! GET THE MOOLA!" Kasper yells. Ace rolls her eyes and opens the door. "You might have to wait for a little bit.." She informs the pizza man. The man shivers in the winter cold. "O-Ok." He replies. Ace nods and looks behind her. "Give me the stupid money so we can pay for the stupid pizza." She snaps.

Kasper gasps. "Pizza is NOT stupid, Ace! How dare you say that to my face!" Kasper growls, throwing the money at her. Ace sighs and picks up the money and hands it to the pizza deliverer. "Here, keep the change if there is any." She mumbles. She grabs the pizza and slams the door shut and locks it.

"Why did you lock it?" Rose asks, raises an eyebrow. Ace shrugs, "Got a problem with dat?" She retorts back. Rose rolls her eyes, "Never mind, geez.."

**Knock, knock knock..**

Ace growls and unlocks the door. "Expectin' more people, Kass?" Ace asks. Kasper shakes her head. "No, I dont think so.."

Ace opens the door and sees a man with smooth black hair, black sunglasses and in a nice suit. He smiles warmly at the girls. "Hello, does Audrey Moon live here?" Ace snarls, she didn't trust this guy one bit. "What the frickin heck do you want?!" She snaps.

Audrey Moon, Kasper and Lilys mother, walks to the front door. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a braid and wore a big sweater with jeans. She sighs, "What is going on?!" She looks up at the man. "Are you Mr. Bishop?" She asks. The man nods. "Yes ma'am I called you about three days ago-" Audrey cut Bishop off. "I know, I know, come in. Girls, move out of the way. This is Mr. Bishop, he is a specialist on science and genes."

Rose looked at Mrs. Moon, confused. "Is something wrong with Kaspers genes?" She jokes. Ace and Lily giggle while Kasper pouts. "Not funny.." She mumbles.

Bishop chuckles. "No, im not here for that. Your mother will share information with you later but I must talk to her immediately, I have a very busy schedule." He says quickly and looks at Mrs. Moon. "May we start now?" He asks.

Audrey nods. "Yes, lets. Girls grab what you need and stay upstairs quietly, please." She orders. Kasper salutes. "Yes, mom!" She says. Ace rolls her eyes. "Yes ma'am.." She grumbles. Lily and Rose just nod and they all quickly get their food and walk upstairs to Kaspers room.

"NO GETTING ON MY BED! YOU HERE ME!?" Kasper yells. Ace puts her pointer finger on her lips. "Hush your face!" She hisses. Kasper frowns, "Sorry.."

An hour pasts and the girls were all watching Hunger Games: Mocking-Jay part one. Ace loved the movie, Rose sort of liked it, Kasper fell asleep and Lily thought it was too boring.

"**_AAAHHH!" _**

Kasper woke up and wiped the drool that was hanging out of her mouth. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" She yells. Ace wacks the back of the black-hairs girl. "Shut up and follow me!" She whispers. Kasper nods and follows close behind Rose, who was behind Ace and Lily was behind Kasper.

Ace slowly crept down the stairs, her back against the wall. She looks around the corner and her eyes widen at the sight.

Audrey Moon was on the floor, dead. Bishop was putting, needles and tubes- wait needles?! Ace held her breath and turns to her friends. "We need to get out of here. " She whispers.

Rose's eyes widen. "What happened?" She asks. Ace turns her head to Kasper and Lily. "Im sorry.. Your moms gone.."

A switch went off in Kasper. "SHE WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hehe, I love cliff-hanger type of things. But then again I hate them. XD Hope you liked it, please keep your hate to yourself but please review and like/follow! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! :D Please keep you hate to yourself but please review and/or like/fav**

**Raph: And?**

**Me: *sigh* And I dont own TMNT only my OC's**

**Kasper: WHOOP AND IMMM ONE OF DEM BOI :D  
**

**Me: -_-'' Enjoy..**

**Ace: KASPER SHUT UP! **

Chapter 5

Bishop turns around. He heard Kasper yell at Ace. He closes his brief case and looks around.

"Come out! Now!" He yells, darting his eyes to the stairs. He slowly started walking to them, stepping over dead Audrey Moon.

Ace held her breath and turned to her friends who were silently bawling their eyes out. Ace sighs and whispers," Go up-stairs and stay up there until I say, got it?" She says.

Kasper rubs her blood-shot eyes and nods. "O-Ok.." She whimpers and trudges up the stairs, following Rose and Lily.

Ace turns around and gasps a little at the sight of Bishop. "Hello little girl." He said evilly. He takes out a gun and points it right at Ace's forehead.

"I want you and your friends to come with me." He demands. Ace gives him a blank stare. _"Yeah right you ugly bozo, like thats gonna happen.. I guess I should-"_

Ace snarls and takes off her sunglasses and looks at Bishop, turning the man into stone. She puts her sunglasses back on. "Its safe guys, come down." She hollers.

Rose peeks down and sees the stone Bishop. "What happened?! We didn't hear anything!" She exclaims. Ace shrugs," The dude dropped a bottle or somethin' and turned him to stone. Lucky for me, right?" She lies.

Right, like Ace was going to tell her friends that she could turn people into stone and shape-shift. Your insane...

Kasper and Lily walk down the stairs and look at their mother, lying on the ground. The sisters crept to her and cried more.

"W-Why did he kill mom?!" Lily wept, rubbing her eyes. Kasper shrugs, wiping her cheeks on her long sleeves. "I-I don't know.." She replies.

Rose and Ace watch the two sisters, both very upset at what happened. Rose lets out a shaky sigh. "Where is your dad?" She asks.

Kasper narrows her eyes. "Which one?" She snaps.

Kasper and Lily's first dad had temper issues, but he was super nice, but was in the navy. Never saw him, but loved him very much. While their step-dad, Trent, was also never home, but was out drinking and didnt care about Kasper or Lily. He would say he loved them just for Audrey's approval.

Rose rubs her neck. "Which ever one..." She says. Lily hugs her sister. "I wish dad was here.." She mumbles. Kasper nods.

"What the- WHO DID THIS?!"

Rose and Ace turn around to see Trent in the doorway. Ace growls at him, "Your wife just died cause of that man!" Ace snaps, pointing at the statue of Bishop.

Trent glares at Lily and Kasper and walks over to the two and bends down and sighs.

Kasper stiffens. "W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be burning in-" "Kasper! Language!" Trent interrupts. Kasper glares at him. "Look whos talking!" She yells.

"Dont talk to me like that! As your legal guardian I am calling the cops and see if we can find you two a place to stay." He yells back.

Lily looks at him. "Y-Your not at least gonna keep us?" She asks. Trent shakes his head. "Im way too busy to be taking care of two girls right now.." He says.

Kasper explodes. "RIGHT! CAUSE DRINKING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR STEP-DAUGHTERS. GOT IT!" She yells.

Ace and Rose knew where this was gonna lead. Trent looked like he was about to punch Kasper in the face. Ace quickly grabbed the mans arms and slammed him on the ground.

"I want you to leave right now and never come back you ugly-no-good-dumb-bell" She growls, kicking him where the sun-dont-shine.

Trent growls back, gets up and walks out, slamming the door shut. He pulls out his phone and waits for the other end to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

Trent smirks. "I got four for ya.."

* * *

Ivy sighs as she watches the sky turn a from a bright orange to a light pink-ish purple. She knew the turtles don't come out until its completely dark cause of their appearance. But their appearance didn't mind Ivy at all. What did mind to her was that the blue one sliced her arm, and the red one couldn't take a hint.

She looks down too see a man coming out with his cell phone. She notices a Purple Dragon tattoo on the back on his neck. She shakes her head. _"Don't care what he is up too.."_

"Come on guys, you can stay with me and my parents! Im sure they will let you."

Ivy froze. _"Who would be up on the roof tops at this hour other than me and the turtles? Maybe that one April O'Neil and Casey Jones..."_

"R-Really, Rose? Kasper is kinda a handful.."

"Now is not the time for jokes Lily!"

"Both of you just shut up!"

Ivy gets up and hides behind a wall so whoever was coming couldn't see her. She peeks around the corner to see four girls.

The first girl had long wavy brown hair, purple eyes, tan-ish skin and was fairly tall. She guessed this girl was "Rose".

The second girl had long straight black hair, green eyes, _"Or atleast I think they are green, she looks like she has been crying.."_, pale skin, freckles and was only about 5 inches shorter than Rose. She was probably Kasper.

The third girl had short dirty blond hair, brown eyes, also pale-ish skin, freckles and was a few inches shorter than Kasper. _"Must be sisters.."_ She looks like a Lily.

And the last girl was the tallest of them all. Long straight brown hair, bangs covered half of her face, tan-ish skin, her black sunglasses covered her eyes and looks pretty tough. Didn't know her name.

"Ace, this is serious!" Rose says. "What if Trent comes back?" Ace pauses and shrugs. "How should I know im no future-teller." She grumbles. Rose folds her arms over her chest. "Exactly.."

Ivy raises an eyebrow. "_Trent? Must be a relative.." _She hides her wolf ears and tail then remembered her red eyes. _"Im sure they wont notice.." _

She turns around and walks to the girls, pretending she didn't know they where there. "O-Oh, hi?" Ivy says.

Ace raises an eyebrow, "Uh, hi? Who are you?" She asks. Ivy smirks, "Someone you dont want to mess with."

Ace smirks back. "That makes two of us."

* * *

_"_So dudes, if we do find her, are we gonna fight?" Mikey asks, riding his skateboard next to Leo.

Leo sighs. "I honestly don't know Mikey. We should atleast fight for a while, try to make her fall then tie her up."

Raph rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah, lets just tie up the demon, im sure she wont just break out." He says with sarcasum dripping from each word. Leo glares at Raph, "Well do you have any other bright ideas?" He snaps.

That got Raph to shut up. "No _Fearless_." He mumbles. Donnie rubs his chin, "Maybe if wrap steel bars around her. Or iron bars, and then knock her out?" He suggests.

Leo nods. "Sounds good." Raph was confused,"Then what are we gonna do with her?" He asks. Leo sighs. "Take her to the lair. I have already talked to Master Splinter-"

"And he is _alright_ with that?! Has everyone gone INSANE?!" Raph exclaims. Mikey throws a water balloon at his older brother, "Just chill dude. Im sure everything will be fine. And who knows, maybe we will become best friends!" Mikey says.

Raph wacks the back of Mikeys head, "Yeah right shell-for-brains."

"Hey guys, is that-" Donnie was cut off by Leo. "Yeah its Ivy. With.. other girls..." Leo tilts his head a little, wondering what Ivy was doing with four other girls.

"Lets check it out guys." Leo orders. Mikey smirks. "But you dont wanna _check _them out Leo?" He teases. Leo narrows his eyes at him. "Im serious! Come on!"

The four ninjas blended in the shadows and got as close as they could to the girls. Donnie decides to take a picture of the girls and send it to April, thinking they would know about them since they probably went to her school.

A few minutes pass and Donnie gets a text from April.

**"Yeah actually, the brown haired girl in my cousin, Rose. Then her/my friends, Kasper and Lily they are both sisters. Kasper is the one with the black hair and Lily is the blondy. Then Ace, her and Casey are really good friends. We all know each other from school."**

Donnie told his brothers what April replied, "And they all know each other from school. Hm.." Donnie said.

"But do they know Ivy? I don't think Ivy goes to school since she works with the Foot" Leo said. Raph rolls his eyes," All I want to know is what they are doing!" He snaps.

"Uh, guys, why are they fighting?" Mikey asks, pointing at the girls.

* * *

**_Rose's POV_**

Ace walked up infront of Kasper, Lily and I and folded her arms. "You better watch your mouth before I shut it permanently you witch!"Ace snapped. I stare at Ace with wide eyes. "Ace, back up, just leave her alone and lets go to my hou-"

"Shut up Rosie! Its time you knew.." Ace shouted. I winced a little at her yelling. Ace yells sometimes but not like this.

Ace took her sunglasses off and looked at the other girl and then she turned into stone.. Wait WHAT?!

"What was that!? How did you do that? Are you secretly a super hero?" Kasper asks, folding her arms with a goofy grin. Ah, Kasper is back!

"You idiot, no! I just a stupid powers like stupid super heros in stupid comics." Ace hisses, putting her sunglasses back on. Kasper grins wide. "Thats so cool! Can you do anything else?" She asks curiously. Ace folds her arms. "Yeah, I can shapeshift. I have animal instincts and crap like that. Lets just go to Rosies house." Ace grumbles and walks away.

I stood their awestruck, tons of questions flooded my mind. "W-Wait, were you born with these powers?" I ask, catching up with Ace with Lily and Kasper behind me.

"Yes."

"Do you like your powers?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It makes me a freaking freak and thats just stupid."

I frown. "No it doesn't! It makes you ten times cooler!" I exclaimed. Ace rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**Ah yes.. Now you know Ace has powers. A little fact about Ace: No one knows her real name. She just wants people to call her Ace. But Ace isn't the only one with powers *evil laugh* You will soon find out.. CAD OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  


_Ivy's POV_

Oh my gosh, did that girl just turn me into stone?! She is so gonna pay for that!

I growl and "look" around. Who in the heck is gonna help me outta this stone, thing?! Then I hear_ laughing. _Thats just what I want her hear right now..

"Haha dudes, she is stone!"

I feel big, warm hands on my back, sliding up to my shoulders. "Yeah, but she can probably hear us, and feel that Mikey."

I then feel the hands quickly retract from my back. "How can you be so sure Donnie?" Michelangelo asks. I finally see the Raphael and Leonardo infront of me, and I could feel their eyes looking where they shouldn't be looking at.

I wanted to kick them away from me and yell at them to back off, but thanks to Miss-I-Must-Turn-You-To-Stone, or Ace as she was called, HAD to turn me to stone...

"Because I'm sure she can." Donatello replied in annoyed tone in his voice. I wish I could use my powers to take away the stone but I'm not that strong.

"Are we just gonna leave her here?" Raphael asks, folding his arms over his chest.

Honestly, I didn't know if I wanted their help, or wanted them to leave me alone.

"We can't just leave her here..." Leonardo said. Raphael glares at him, "But we aren't gonna help her right?" He asks, almost pleading.

Leonardo shares a glance with Donatello, who shrugged.

"Maybe we can keep her as a hat-holder and keep her in the lair." Michelangelo joked, but I thought that was the most-

"-idiotic thing I have every heard in my life!" Raphael shouts, interrupting my thoughts.

Leonardo rolls his eyes, "Both of you be quiet! Lets just take her to the lair and change her back, okay?" He says.

I could sense Raphael's and Donatello's uneasiness, while that brought me more amusement.

Leonardo ordered Raphael and Michelangelo to carry me in a rather, _awkward_ way. Raphael held me with one of my arms on his shoulders and his arm wrapped around my chest. The other turtle's hands where on either of my thighs, again, not a good place to put your hands.

I guess I'm not one of those girls who just don't care about boy's and just care about _other things..._ I'm pretty shy to boy's when I'm not in 'angry-rage-back-off-leave-me-alone' mood.

I sigh mentally and hope that I just won't get killed...

* * *

_No POV, Location: Rosebella Stone's apartment_

"Welcome to your new home guys!" Rose says, swinging her apartment door open.

It was fairly clean, thanks to Rose's OCD. Rose's mom, Jenna Stone, who happened to be Aprils-moms-sister, sat on the couch watching the news. She turned to the girls and smiles, her bright purple eyes (like mother like daughter) sparkled in excitement.

"Hello girls! What brings you here?" She asks, muting the television and standing up.

"U-Uh well... You see mom, Kasper and Lily's mom k-kinda died and-"

"Wait," her mother said, "Audrey died!? By who?" She exclaims.

"This guy named Bishop..." Ace replied. Jenna rolls her eyes and groans loudly. "Ugh, not again..." She mumbles, pulling out her phone.

"W-Wait, what do you mean 'not again'?" Rose asks, raises an eyebrow.

Her mother looks down at her and sighs. "Here,follow me to the living room. This may take a while to explain.." She said, motioning the younger teens to the room.

"Wait-" Kasper says, walking to the couch and sitting down slowly. "You mean there is a story behind all this craziness?!" She exclaims, secretly hoping she was some how a vampire.

Jenna Stone nods. "Yes, you see, when you were all born-" She glances at Ace "- except Ace, sorry but this is mostly for Lily, Rose and Kasper." Ace just waved the lady off. "Its cool Mrs. Stone."

"Well, as I was saying, when you were all born you where each given a gift." She takes a picture frame off the wall to reveal a small locked steel door. The woman takes out a small golden key an unlocks the door, opening it and taking out four little sliver boxes.

She sits back down and hands Lily a sliver box with a leaf of it. Lily examines the box, and shakes it to hear a small _clink-_ing sound.

Rose got a box with a flame on it and Kasper got a box with a symbol that represented air.

Ace noticed that Mrs. Stone was still holding a box with a water droplet on it. "Who's is that for?" She asks. Jenna smiles, "April. I should probably call her over here.."

Ace stands, "I can get her." She says. Jenna nods, smiling wider. "Thank you Ace."

"No prob." Ace replies and walks out.

"Soooo, whats in here?" Kasper asks. Jenna chuckles,"Knowing you I thought you would have opened it by now."

Kasper's mouth shapes into an 'o' and quickly takes the lid off the box and raises an eyebrow.

"A necklace? But I don't wear jewelry!" Kasper pouts, then shrugs. "Its still pretty though.." Kasper holds the silver chain up with the white diamond dangling in the air.

"You, Kasper, when you put that necklace on it gives you the power to summon air." Rose's mother said. Kasper eyes widened. "Dude- I mean- Mrs. Stone, you can't be serious! After Ace telling me leprechauns weren't real I didn't think anything out of the ordinary was real!"

Rose rolls her eyes. "We just found out about Ace's powers a few minutes ago." She deadpans. Kasper nods. "Oh yeah.."

Lily looks at her metal chain and green diamond necklace. "And let me guess, I summon plants?" She guesses. Jenna nods. "Yep! And Rose summons fire. I personally like Rose's cause her hair can go in flames when she is angry." She said.

Rose grins. "I like this already!" She says happily. Kasper frowns, "My hair can't do anything cool?!"

Jenna laughs. "Your eyes can change to the color of your mood. Don't ask me how that relates to air but I was told it does come within the necklace."

Ace and April come in through the door.

"Is something wrong Aunt Jenna?" April asks. Jenna shakes her head, "Not... exactly. Here-" She hands April a blue diamond necklace. "- With this necklace, you can control water, and even turn it to ice, and back to water."

April's blue eyes widened, "Seriously?!" She exclaims. Mrs. Stone nods. "Yes."

"Toats cool.." April mutters, staring intensely at the piece of jewelry.

Rose's mother nods. "Now, to tell you the story of why and how..."

* * *

**Ahaha, cliff hanger...Sort of... :/ **

**Who is your favorite character so far? Who do you think im going to pair my OC's with? XD **

**I know, I ask way to many questions, I sorry...**

**I JUST WANNA KNOW!**

**Please no flames, if you want my OC's bios, I will type them down on my profile as soon as I can. :D Thank you for reading and have a great day/night! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Heeyy! I'm back! I bet you're thinking "God she has been taking like a year to do that one chapter"**

**I am sorry, but I'm back! Yay!**

Chapter 7: 17 years ago... Jenna Stone's POV

"Good morning, Jenna" my boss, Bishop Harold said to me as I entered the building. (Yes, I know that's not really his last name but Jenna just doesn't know I made it up DEAL WITH IT!)

"Good morning!" I replied back and walked to the elevator- but Bishop stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Jenna, I need to talk to you... Its important."

He sounded urgent, so I nodded and asked why, but of course he doesn't answer and just guides me to his office.

"What is it sir?" I asked. Bishop rolled his shoulders back as if he was nervous and said, "I need you to do something for me."

I pondered about what he could possibly want me to do. All I do is file, copy, and print papers!

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

Bishop sighed a bit and opened a drawer in his desk which was locked with a small golden key. He pulled out a small file, closed the drawer, and placed the file infront of me.

"Do you know who this woman is?" Bishop asked in monotone. I slowly opened the file to see a picture of a woman about my age. She had dark hair, scarlet-red eyes, very pale and had..

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but... This woman has... Ears," I stuttered.

Bishop nodded, "Yes, she was an expirement of a scientist named Baxter Stockman. Him and a few other... scientists... Created a -how do say- ooze, of some what, to change one person into a mutant or deformed creature. During her mutation a few months ago, something went wrong and gave her those ears, along with a matching tail, kanines, and wolf instincts. But what we didn't know was that she was... Expecting."

I gasp, "Did it affect-"

Bishop shook his head,"We don't really know for sure. We are trying to locate the child but it seems that the woman and her child have fallen off the face of the earth."

I was, of course, confused. How would I know where she was if she had "fallen off the face of the earth"?

"Well, if I see her sir, I will notify you," I told him. He nodded slightly and folded his hands on his desk. "Good, thank you, Jenna."

I got up and turned to exit when Bishop asked for me to stay a bit longer.

"Why?" I asked. "I have work to do."

Bishop nodded again, "I know, but you see, I know more about you than you think, Jenna."

My heart stopped short and I tried not to show my scared and frightened emotions show on my face. "What do you mean?"

Bishop smirked darkly, "That you possess a power. A power to manipulate fire. Is this true or is this some rumor someone made up?"

I panicked. I don't know how he found that out (and it was supposed to stay a secret!) but I guess it was right for him to know...

Or was it?

"This must be a rumor you heard, Mr. Bishop, how could I do such a thing? I'm terrified of fire!" I lied.

Bishop sat up-right in his chair with the same dark smirk spread on his face and raised an eyebrow, "Did you really think you could keep such a power a secret? Think of the things you could do!"

I shook my head, "N-No, I don't know what you are talking about!" I said again, but Bishop ignored me.

"Think of the things we could do, together! We can rule the world!" Bishop cackled.

At this point, I knew I needed a new job. I did NOT want to work for a physco anymore!

"Well, you are going to have to catch me!" I sneered and quickly yanked the door open and ran out. I quickly run out the front door and get into my car. I quickly pull out my red necklace and put it on around my neck and tuck the gem under my shirt. This was the oned thing Bishop didn't know about. This was the object that gave me my powers.

I fumbled my keys out of my purse along with my phone and called my best friend, Audrey.

"Hello?"

I drive out of the parking lot. "Audrey, it's Bishop."

"What? You don't sound like him-"

I sighed, "No, I mean it's BISHOP."

Audrey paused and I waited for her to process what I was trying to tell her. I stop at a red light.

"OH! OKAY! Yeah, let me get a hold of your sister and-"

"Look, I have to go, and we shouldn't even be talking about this on the phone," I interrupted. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, don't die."

I hang up and pull into my drive way-

* * *

(No POV, present)

"Wait wait wait," Kasper interrupts. "That's your necklace?" Kasper points at the necklace Rose has been holding.

Mrs. Stone nods, "Yes. But, since I can tell you are slowly losing interest in my story I will sum it up. He got away, and we knew that we couldn't use the necklaces for long so... We decided to give them to you when you guys seemed to be ready."

As Kasper, Rose, Lily and April oogle over their necklaces, Ace raises an eyebrow at Mrs. Stone, "So you are just going to hand them necklaces that gives them dangerous powers that they can't control?"

Mrs. Stone sighs, "If you waited, I was going to tell them what they are allowed to do and what they are not allowed to do."

Ace nods a bit, clearly not approving Mrs. Stones actions.

"Now, girls," Jenna starts, and the girls all look at the woman, "I don't want you wearing these at school or actually, don't wear them anywhere."

Kasper pouts, "Awwww, why not?"

"Because," Jenna says, "you can't control your powers yet, and if you used them accidentally like burning the mall down-" she looks at Rose "entangling a park in thrones-" she looks at Lily "-making a tornado appear-" she glares at Kasper "-or emptying a swimming pool-" she looks at April.

"Now, Ace, if you could watch them and make sure they don't get into trouble-" Ace cut Mrs. Stone off, "Yeah yeah, I got it."

Mrs. Stone wrinkles her nose in slight annoyance at Aces attitude and looks back at the other girls, "Kasper and Lily, you are welcome to stay but, my husband is allergic to dogs..."

Lily frowns, "Oh..." Lily has a husky-greyhound mix named Storm.

April perks up, "Lily, if you want, you can stay with me. My dad isn't allergic to dogs."

Lily smiles a bit, "Thanks." She looks at Kasper with a worried look. Yes, Kasper can be really annoying at times but, they are step-sisters.

Kasper did not notice Lily's look and nods, "Okay well, we will have to get our stuff."

April smiles, "I'll call Casey and see if he can help," and she pulls out her phone and earns an irritated glare from Ace.

Kasper grins at Rose, "This is going to be so much fun!" she exlaims. Rose smiles nervously, knowing that Kasper might make her family go insane...


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own TMNT, I only own my OCs and I guess the plot :) please review/follow/fav! Enjoy!**

**And by the way, Ivy is talking and its italics, she is saying it in her head. If it's bold then she is saying it in her** own** little demon language :) **

* * *

Ivy flutters her eyes open, finding herself laying on cold hard ground. She sits up and looks around and sees that she is in some sort of green-dome.

"Uh, dudes... She woke up."

Ivys ears flicker at the voice and snaps her head over to where she heard it.

She groans inwardly, _"Ugh, the orange one..." _

The purple, red, and blue one also came in. Ivy already forgot their names, nor did she even care about their names in the first place.

Technically, she could just teleport out of here, but something was off about the dome around her.

She curses her useless powers, she curses these pathetic turtles, and she curses her growling stomach.

"What do we do now?" The orange one asks the blue one. Blue-Mask glances at Ivy, "We question her."

Ivy smirks, "_If they think they can make me talk, boy, aren't they wrong!" _

The blue and the red one walks up closer to the dome while orange and purple go to a control panel that was connected to the dome.

Ivy starts to growl and says, "What do you filthy frogs want?"

She knew that would upset the red one. Red started spitting curses at her, which made Ivy grin evilly.

"Nice little jokes you got there, where did you get them? Your-"

"Shut up and listen!" Blue snaps. Red and Ivy shut up, but Red still glares at Ivy while Ivy just smiles.

Blue sighs, "Okay, why are you working for Shredder?"

Ivys pupils dilate and her ears bend down and flatten against her head, "That's none of your concern."

Blue rolls his eyes and mutters, "Of course it is..." He nods over at Purples direction, and Purple pressed a button on the control panel.

Ivy then heard an ear-splitting sound. She bend down and covers her ears with her hands, growling and whimpering.

"What is she doing?" Orange asks Purple. "I set a frequency-sound so only she can hear it. It's like a dog whistle."

"Oohhh..."

Ivy glares up at Blue, "**You piece of-" **

"Ah ah ah, English!" Red snaps. Ivy hisses at him. She just wants the sound to go away!

"Don't tell me what to do!" She growls, and finally the sound went away.

Ivy sighs and rubs her ears with her hands and watches Blue and Red whisper to eachother. They kept looking back at her and then back at eachother, which was super aggravating.

Ivy crawls closer to the glass and watches them closely, her ears flickering when they look at her.

Blue and Red then stop whispering. Ivy raises an eyebrow and waits for them to speak.

"Okay, we know you probably won't cooperate today so we are just going to keep you in there until you will talk."

Ivys eyes widen and her pupils dilate again. "You can't keep me in here!" She shouts.

Blue narrows his eyes and folds his arms, "Watch me," and he turns and walks away with Red, Purple and Orange following him.

Ivy growls as the walk away and punches the dome, and then yelps when she feels a shock explode through her arm.

She rolls her shoulders back, earning a satisfying 'pop!' in her back and sighs. She might be here for a while...


	10. Chapter 9

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy dearies! :3_

* * *

Kasper finally got settled into the guest room (now her room) at the Stones apartment. Shadow jumps onto Kaspers bed and looks up at her with a blank stare. Kasper looks down at him and smiles a bit, guessing that Shadow just wants to sit on her head to comfort her.

So she picks him up and places him on her head. The black and white ferret curls up in a ball and falls asleep.

Kasper sighs and takes Shadow off her head and sets him in his cage, leaving the cage open. She was still kind of cunfuddled by the turn of events.

She glances at her alarm clock. 9:30 pm.

Kasper wasn't tired, which wasn't unusual. She usually stays up for most of the night, watching Tim Burton movies and playing Five Nights at Freddie's and stuff like that.

She pulls out her phone and texts Lily.

**"Yo, u up?" **

**"Well, I am now. What do you want?" **

**"I'm nt tyered." **

**"You seriously need to work on your spelling..." **

**"No I dnt" **

**"whatever, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" **

**"K, bye. Love you."**

**"Love you too." **

Kasper turns off her phone and plugs it up for it to charge. She glances out the window just in time to see something whizz past it. Something big...

Kaspers heart races and she looks around for her necklace. Incase you haven't noticed, Kasper isn't a very good listener.

She quietly goes over to her window and opens it. As she opens it, the window makes a horrible squeak that makes Kasper jump and Shadow wake up.

"Sorry bud," Kasper whispers, "I gotta check this out. Coming with me?" The ferrets nose twitches and he leaps from his cage to Kaspers bed and then jumps from her bed onto Kasper, dangling from her shirt.

"Whoa, be careful," Kasper scolds quietly and sets Shadow onto her shoulder, "don't want you to fall."

Shadow didn't really care if he fell, he would just get back up and most likely squeak at her for dropping him.

Kasper finally opens the window just enough for her to climb out, which is what she does next. She crawls through the window and finds herself standing on the fire escape.

The cold winter breeze blew hard and fast as Kasper looked around for the big thing that went past her window.

"Looks like it's gone..." Kasper mutters and turns back to her window.

"What are you doing?!"

"AH!"

Rose stood on the other side of the window in her hot pink robe with her arms crossed. "What do you think you are doing?" She asks again.

"Looking for the big thing that flew by my window. Would you like to join us?" Kasper asks, smiling.

Rose glances at Shadow, raises an eyebrow and curtly says, "No."

Kasper shrugs, "Fine." She then starts climbing down the ladder when Rose calls out to her quietly, "You don't even have any shoes!"

Kasper looks down at her bare feet and then back at Rose. "So?"

Rose scoffs, "Don't come crying to me if your feet freeze and fall off."

Kasper grins, "Well, I wouldn't be able to walk-"

"Do you even have your phone?" Rose interrupts. Kasper shakes her head, "No."

Rose sighs, "Come back inside. I don't want to find out that someone kidnapped you or maybe even worse!"

Kasper wrinkles her nose up, "I'm not gonna die." Shadow squeaks in protest, which probably meant, 'Um, I beg to differ..'

Rose huffs, "Then I'm coming with you. At least I have slippers on and have my phone with me," she boasts.

Kasper continues down the ladder, "Whatever."

* * *

Ace stops her black motorcycle infront of an old warehouse. She turns the engine off and looks around, knowing someone is watching her.

As she slid off her bike, she peels the helmet off her head and sticks it on the seat. She wonders when they would attack, wonders when they will make their stupid move.

"I know you are here," Ace says. "And I know why. I don't have it. I haven't had it in years. Just leave me alone."

She tried her best to hide the worry in her tone and sound rough, but she always knew they could see right through her.

"Oh Acey-Wacey, you just gotta let us have it!" A high-pitched feminine voice spoke in the shadows behind Ace. "We know you are a filthy little liar!"

Ace narrows her eyes behind her sunglasses and balls up her fists, "Don't taunt me, Milly. You know very well that I could take you in a split second."

Milly, a rather short 18-year-old with bright orange and red hair with dark green eyes and black clothes comes out of the shadows, holding a gun.

"Well, Acey-Wacey, just hand it over and we won't have any trouble, right?" She tilts her head to the side and smiles evilly, making Aces insides groan.

"Look, like I have said before, ya got the wrong girl," Ace growls, losing paitence. Milly giggles and starts circling her and the others start coming out from hiding, "But.. We don't! You see, Acey-Wacey, we have been watching you. We know everything about you! We know you are hiding something, and we know what it is-"

"No you don't!" Ace shouts. "You ought to be messed up in the head to think I have The Note! The last time I saw it was with some old guy!"

Millys smile widens and she leans forward, "Go on.."

Ace takes a deep breath, "That's it. I'm not saying anything else to you freaks."

Milly giggles again, "We aren't the freaks here, Acey-Wacey, and you know it."

Ace cracks a small smirk, "Well, Little Miss Milly, we both know that I'm not the psycho one here."

Milly puts her hands on her hips, "Who was this old man, Acey-Wacey?"

Ace shrugs, "I dunno, but everyone says he is dead, so I guess a name won't hurt."

Milly licks her lips in anticipation, "Yes? Yes?"

Ace glances around and slowly says, "Oroku Saki."


	11. Chapter 10

_Next chapter! Please review of you are reading this or PM me.. Follow/fav too!_

* * *

"Kasper, we need to get back. We need to sleep! We have school tomorrow!" Rose whispers. The two girls have been looking around for about ten minutes, and Rose was already getting bored.

"No. I want to make sure that whatever passed my window was not some burglar or an alien," Kasper says matter-of-factly. Rose sighs and mutters, "I knew you were going to say that..."

Shadows ears perk up and looks around. Kasper takes notice of this.

"What is it, boy? You hear something out there?" Kasper whispers to her ferret. Shadows nose twitches at her and climbs down Kaspers rather curvy body and starts scampering over to where he heard the noise.

Rose rolls her purple eyes, "You have the most weirdest animal in the world." Kasper smiles and says, "Thank you. I like to think so too."

Rose and Kasper then started to follow Shadow... Back up the fire escape?

"Shadow!" Kasper hisses, "No! We are not going back outside! God, can't take you anywhere!"

But Shadow didn't go back up the fire escape to go back inside. He wanted to see where that awful smell was coming from, and having a very sensitive nose helped find things.

Kasper quickly follows Shadow back up the fire escape with Rose close behind and climbs all the way up onto the rooftops.

Shadow looks around, his nose twitching. Kasper hoists herself up onto the top of the apartment building and snatches Shadow off the ground.

"Shadow Keith Brian Fredric the first! How dare you leave me!" Kasper snaps at Shadow. "I could have lost you!"

Sadly, Shadow is a ferret and cannot understand human words. So he just tilts his head to the side and his little ears flick around.

Rose puts a hand on Kaspers shoulder, "We need to get back inside. The later we stay up, the more grumpy we get in the morning."

Kasper puts Shadow in her shoulder and turns to her friend. "Grumpy? I do not know that word.." She taps her chin innocently and starts walking away.

Rose fights the urge to wake up all of New York with her scream and balls up her fists. "Kasper! Get back here, now!"

"How about... No," Kasper teases, looking over her shoulder at Rose. "It's so nice up here! Why would I want to leave for something boring like sleep?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Kasper Moon?" Rose sneers. "I thought you liked sleeping."

"Oh yeah..."

Shadow looks behind him and stares at a shadow on top of another building near by. Rose notices and gestures to the little creature on her friends shoulder. "What's up with him?"

Kasper stops and looks at her pet. "What is it?" she asks. She looks forward and notices the dark figure, also.

Kasper squeals quietly. "Rose! I see Batman!"

Rose snorts. "Highly unlikely. We don't live in Gotham, remember?"

Kasper looks back at Rose and sticks her tongue out and mumbles, "Party pooper.."

The black figure holds a fist up, and then after a few seconds, it points at Kasper and Rose.

Rose starts to panick. "Kasper.. We should go back inside.." She says nervously. Kasper the Oblivious puts her hands on her hips. "Why? Batman just gave the-" she makes her voice low and man-like, "-'nice to see you ladies!'-" her normal voice returns, "-hand gesture!"

Rose grabs Kaspers arm and starts dragging her to the fire escape ladder. "I don't care if Mario and Luigi come out and give you flowers, we need to go!" she growls.

But before the girls (and Shadow) could get to the fire escape, they were surrounded by men in black.

"Huh.." A girl comes into the circle, also clad in black, swinging a small blade around with her fingers. "What are you two girlies doing out here?" the mystery girl asks.

Rose narrows her eyes, her heart pounding. "N-Nothing.. Just going to bed-"

The girl smirks and chuckles, "Oh my.. To bed? Oh no.. We can't let that happen. You see.. We need you two.."

Rose tries to keep her body from shaking, but Kasper seemed calm as ever. She just pouts and grumbles under her breath, "I wish it was Batman.."

"Why do you need us? We are just normal teenage girls," Rose asks, tightening her grip on Kaspers arm.

The girl stops swinging her blade and looks at the two with a "shocked" face. "You mean.. You don't...know?"

The girl glances around at the men surrounding the two girls.

"I'm talking about-" she takes a few steps closer and leans forward, her face inches away from Kaspers and whispers, "-the prophecy."

As the girl sits up straight and takes a few steps back, Rose begins to feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean a "prophecy"?" Rose asks. "Don't make things up-"

The girl chuckles and shakes her head, "Why would I be making things up, little girl?" Rose grits her teeth. She hates being called a "little girl."

Kasper yanks her arm out of Roses grip and takes a step forward. "Is it a cool prophecy? Or one that involves like dieing and sacrificing my body to some stupid-head?"

The girl folds her arm behind her back and an innocent smile spreads across her face. "You can learn about the prophecy later. For now, you have to come meet my.. Master."

"We are not going anywhere!" Rose snaps, grabbing Kaspers arm again and dragging her to the ladder.

The girl snaps her fingers and the clads in black zoom over and grab Kasper and Rose by their arms, making Shadow tumble off Kaspers shoulder and onto the fire escape ladder.

"You aren't going anywhere," the girl says, pointing at Roses neck with her blade. "You are coming with us whether you like it or not."

* * *

"Don't you ever go past an open window again, Mikey!"

Mikey hunches his shoulder up and folds his arms. "The lights were off, Leo! Who ever was in there was probably asleep!"

Donnie pulls out his binoculars and watches, if his memory is correct, Kasper come out of the window with a small furry animal on her shoulder.

"Good job Mikey," Donnie scolds. "You woke her up!"

Mikey looks over and sees Kasper looking around and talking to the animal on her shoulder.

"Look, I said I'm sorry!" Mikey whines. "But she should be sleeping! Not my fault she was awake!"

Raph rolls his eyes, not caring at all. "Can we just leave?" He snaps.

Leo shakes his head. "No, we have to make sure she doesn't follow or try to go looking for Mikey. She can get hurt."

Then they saw Rose poke her head out of the window and starts talking rather harshly at Kasper.

"Looks like Rose wants Kasper to come back.." Donnie guesstimates (my mom made up that word, don't judge).

"Oh good.." Leo mutters under his breath. "At least one of her friends has common sense."

"Oh great.. Now they are both climbing down.." Donnie reports. Leo casts a glare at Mikey, who grins nervously.

Donnie continues to watch the two girls and the furry animal for a few minutes. The animal seemed to want to go back up, and Kasper started yelling at it and following it back up the ladder, with the Rose girl close behind.

"Uh.. They are going up to the rooftops, Leo," Donnie warns. Leo takes the binoculars from Donnie and looks to see.

After a few seconds, Leo hands the device back and turns back to his other brothers. "Any ideas?"

Raph folds his arms. "Aren't you the leader, Fearless?" he sneers. Leo rolls his eyes, knowing that he probably shouldn't have asked Raph for ideas. He turns to Mikey who was stareing up at the stars.

"Mikey.." Leo says, snapping his fingers infront of his youngest brothers face. "Mikey, focus. Do you have any ideas?"

Mikey looks at Leo with a blank expression. "Any ideas for what..? Cause I have lots of idea-"

Leo waves his hand, dismissing Mikey's comment. "Nevermind.."

"Leo," Donnie says urgently. "They are being ambushed by the foot.. Karai is with them too."

Leo looks over and sees Karai talking to Kasper and Rose. That's when he finally thought of a plan.

"Alright, guys," Leo says, gesturing his brothers over to huddle up, "here's the plan.."


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Sorry it's kinda short. **

* * *

Our little ferret friend, Shadow (you remember him, right?) has just recently fallen down the fire escape ladder. To his relief, he didn't get injured.

Shadow climbs back up to see his human getting.. Oh what's the word.. Kidnapped? Or maybe she was getting arrested. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised by the second one.

The ferrets ears twitch and he starts tumbling down the ladder until he plops onto his stomach at the bottom. He quickly gets up and looks around. Now.. Where was that one girls apartment, again?

* * *

Lily was asleep, like she was supposed to be. Lily isn't a rebel like her step-sister, Kasper.

But falling asleep was a different story. As you know, she had moved to April's apartment. April and Lily found out while they were arranging Lily's new room, that they did not get along very well.

Lily tried to be nice, but to be honest, she would rather be in a room with three Kaspers than in a room with April alone.

But, anyways, a small tapping noise came from the window. Lily didn't wake up.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _

Lily slowly opens her eyes and looks at the window to see a small little shadowy figure sitting on the window-sill. Lily sits up with a raised eyebrow and whispers, "Shadow?"

The ferret squeaks and taps on the window again with his little claws. Lily swings her legs over her bed and walks over to her window and opens it, letting the tired animal inside.

"What are you doing here, Shadow?" Lily asks. Of course, she didn't expect an answer. Ferrets can't talk.

Shadow looks back outside and then back at Lily with a blank stare. Lily watches the ferret and wonders what in the world is going on? She grabs her phone and texts Kasper.

**Hey, Shadow is over here. What's going on? **

**Is everything ok?**

Minutes passed and no reply came. Lily then thought that maybe Kasper actually fell asleep.

She sighs, "I guess you can stay here, Shadow." She closes the window and puts the ferret into a small basket with a little blanket in it. "Goodnight."

Shadows ear bend down and looks out the window, wondering if Kasper was alright.

* * *

Ivy lays on her stomach, pretending to be asleep. She hates the turtles. She hated how they acted as if they were stronger than her. Pissed her off.

Her ears flick over to a sound that came from the lab door. It was the purple turtle.

Ivy holds in a snort. Purple was such a dork. She really didn't understand him at all. Always tinkering and buildings, as if it was fun. How was building fun?!

And the orange one, who constantly asked her obnoxious questions that just wanted her to punch his green face. He even asked what her favorite _color _was. She was not some three-year-old human. But, neither was he, which made it more idiotic.

The blue one was bossy, which she was slightly attracted to. She didn't have feelings for him but she just liked people, or in this case, mutant turtles, who took charge. But he still had an annoying side, like how he oogles over some stupid sci-fy show.

Where could she start on about the red turtle? He was loud, rude, snappy, also bossy, grumpy, annoying, has a bad temper, bad manners, all of the above! Ivy loathed the red turtle.

Everything Red would see her, he would mock her and make fun of her about how "if she is so tough, the why hasn't she broken out yet?" and sayings like that.

Strangling him with her bare hands sounded delightful to her.

But on the slightly bright side, they fed her and gave her drink. And if she had to go they would let her use the bathroom but had to monitor and cuff her.

How long they are going to keep her here? Who knows! Ivy just hopes its soon, so she can kill them all, and then get that stupid sun-glasses girl.


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I know some of you are confused about who the girl was that ambushes Rose and Kasper. It will clear that up in this chapter and this chapter will also explain about what happened to Karai. Sorry this chapter is short. Summer is coming and I have to do ALOT more school so I can finish it before I go on vaycay. **

**A/N: I do not own TMNT or their characters, I only own mah OCs.**

* * *

"Booyakasha!" cries Mikey as he tackles the mysterious girl off the building. Rose shrieks and Kasper yelps at the sight of a green blurr zooming past them.

One by one, the soilders crowding around Rose and Kasper went down. Rose's heart begins to thud around in her chest. What was going on?!

Kasper then frantically looks around. "Wheres Shadow?" She asks worriedly. Rose looks around and shrugs. "I dunno, maybe he ran off."

Roses body started to shake, and as she shook, she fell over, unconcious.

Kasper squeaks in fright. "Rose?!" She kneels down to Rose and shakes her. "WAKE UP!"

* * *

Mikey's eyes widen as he gets a better look at the girl he tackled. It was Karai.

"Karai?" Mikey says, quickly getting off of her. "What are you doing here? I thought Shred-Head gave you up."

Karai scowls at him and slowly gets up from the ground. "Stupid turtle! Of course he got rid of me! I apparently wasn't good enough for him!"

Mikey blinks in confusion. "But, why are you here?"

Karai swings her sword at Mikey, who dodges it. "I want to come back! I have been training with another Master in Japan and I hope my Father will be able to accept me back." Another swing. "I haven't even met this new _replacement. _What is she like?"

Mikey grins nervously. "Let's just say that she is way scarier than you!"

"We will see about that!" Karai snaps.

* * *

"Leo, we can't just walk up to them. They will freak!" Raph hisses.

Leo eyes the two girls for a moment and then looks at his brother. "I know, which is why we need Mikey. Where is he, anyways?"

"He tackled that other girl, the one that was talking to Rose and Kasper," Donnie says.

"Alright, let's go."

The tree brothers then sneak over to see Karai and Mikey fighting. Wait, Karai?!

"Karai?!" Leo exclaims. Karai swings her firey gaze from Mikey to Leo. She snarls, "Hello, Leonardo. Nice to see you again."

* * *

_"Father, I am trying-" _

_A fist slammed into the table. "You lie! How dare you lie to me! I have trained you since you were an infant, trained you to be a master of martial arts, and you fail me!"_

_Karai narrowed her eyes and balled up her fists. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me?!" _

_A short, gruff laugh. "Of course not. I couldn't kill you." Karai sighed in relief._

_"But.."_

_Karai knew there was going to be a "but", but she was thankfully that was wasn't dieing today for some petty little mistake._

_"Since you need even more training, I am going to send you to a friend off in Japan, so you may train more and become stronger. In the meantime, I will hire someone else to take your place."_

_Karai made a small noise, like a scoff and a whimper mushed together. "S-Someone else? Replacing? How long will I be in Japan?" _

_"For as long as you need to," was the reply. Karai pondered. She could be in Japan for weeks. Months. _

_Years. _

_But, if this was to stay with her father, to get better and stronger, to stay on his good side, to not be abandoned, then-_

_"I agree to these terms, Father," Karai said firmly. The Shredder smiled, "Good. You leave tonight."_


	14. Chapter 13

"Dudes.. We need to get them home," Mikey reminds his brothers.

Just a few moments ago, they scared Karai away. Kasper fell asleep out of exhaustion and Rose was still unconcious.

"How? It's not like we stalk them and know where they live," Raph says.

"Well, unlike you guys," Donnie says, "I have been observing and I know where they live."

"That's not creepy at all, Donnie," Raph says, looking at his brother with a slightly sickening look.

"Were you not paying any attention? They climbed out of a window just a few floors down in this building!"

"_Well,"_ Mikey edges on, "let's _go!_"

So Leo picks up the unconcious Rose and Mikey picks up the asleep Kasper, and they all follow Donnie to Rose's apartment.

"Good thing she left the window unlocked," Donnie mutters as he opens the window. The two turtles who carried the girls crawl through the small opening of a window and enter the house as quiet as, well, ninjas.

Leo slowly lays Rose on her bed and pulls the blanket up over her. He couldn't help but notice how long her eyelashes were, and that her hair was an exceptionally beautiful shade of brown.

"Hurry up!" Raph hisses. "We need to get back home so Splinter doesn't flip out on us!"

"Mikey should be back in a second," Leo assures. "Hopefully he doesn't break anything valuable."

Meanwhile, Mikey was wandering around looking for Kaspers room. When he finally found it after a minute or two (give or take), he gently lays Kasper on her bed.

He looks around her room and takes notice of all of her DC and Marvel posters, along with some other shows he did not recognize.

Then something caught his eye.

"No. Way." He whispers.

This girl had shelves and shelves of action figures from all different kinds of shows.

"I think I just entered heaven.." Mikey whispers dreamily.

"Mikey!" Leo comes tip-toeing in to see Mikey drooling at the action figures.

"Mikey," Leo repeats. "We need to go. _Now."_

Mikey shakes his head and wipes the spit off his chin. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

"Do you think they will be okay?" Mikey asks. Leo shrugs, "It's hard to tell, but I'm pretty sure they will be fine."

"Good, cause I really want to see those action figures again."

* * *

Ivy wakes up from another nap. The fifth one she has had that day.

What a bore.

She hears movement from the lab door. She quickly snaps her head over in that direction to see a giant rat in a robe. She rolls her eyes, "And I'm guessing you are this, 'Splinter', the turtles have been talking about."

"You are correct," Splinter replies. "And who might you be?"

"I don't really want to tell you," Ivy sneers, folding her arms over her chest. "I hardly know you."

"Then, should I share my story?" Splinter suggests, coming closer.

"If you want to," Ivy monotones. "I'm kinda bored and I might fall asleep again."

Splinter mutters something under his breath that sounded like, "she's like another Raphael."

Splinter then sighs. "Fine then. But I hope you listen, since your master is involved."

"Shredder?" Ivy says, her ears twitching.

Splinter nods.

"Whatever," Ivy mutters. She sits up straighter. "Out with it then."

Splinter explains his past and story to her, and Ivys expression went from bored to irritated as the story went on.

"Wait," she interrupts, "so you are saying, that Shredder burned your house down and took your daughter..? And your daughter is _Karai?" _

Splinter nods, "Yes."

"How do I know you are not making this up?" Ivy questions suspiciously, with narrowed eyes.

"Do not blind yourself by the lies you have been told," Spliter replies, "focus on truth."

_"Oh yeah, that definitely answered my question," _she thought.

Splinter rises and looks down at Ivy. "Please think about who you are serving. Reconsider your actions." And on that note, he turns and walks away.

Ivy mumbles some profanities. "Stupid rat.." Her mind wasn't changed. In fact, she almsot thought that Splinter burnt Shredders house down and he was the one that took Shredders daughter. But even that didn't make any sense, for where is the daughter? Is he hiding her?

Ivy just didn't know who to believe anymore.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been like.. Forever! I had a very busy summer and I started school a few days ago so I haven't had a lot of time to type. Sorry this chapter is short ;-; I'll try to update soon(er). And maybe it will be a longer chapter!**


End file.
